Through the Mind of Tempest
by PowerFan132
Summary: This is a companion story to my Young Justice: The Rise of Young Syndicate story, (More specifically Chapter 3: Tempest's Decision) detailing M'gann's journey though Mason's mind, so lets get this show on the road. Characters might update as I post chapters.
1. Issue 1

**Here is the start of the companion story, I'm not going to follow my schedule for this story, and instead just update whenever I get a chapter finished and edited.**

* * *

 _It all started on this day, five years ago, I was twelve at the time, my entire childhood had been a pretty normal one, up until my parents had a giant argument._

* * *

"What do you mean you lost your job!" Tiffany yelled as she slammed her fist onto the table she was sitting at. "I told you exactly what happened, I wasn't getting enough work done within my hours, and I refused to work overtime, it was that or get demoted for slacking off!" John yelled as he pointed his finger at her. "I know that, why didn't you just decide to get demoted, you know what we had planned for Mason, to finish his years at Gotham Academy then go off to college, he was lucky to be able to get in so young...what are we going to tell him?" She said as she stared down at the cup of tea she was holding in her hands. "At least he got in through a scholarship." She said as she let out a sigh and turned to look out the window.

Little did they know Mason was hiding outside the doorway, eyes widened at the news.

* * *

M'gann gasped. _'So, it wasn't always like that with his family, at one point they had been a caring and loving one, not cold and abusive.'_ She thought as she floated further into the memory.

* * *

 _The next day I pretended not to know anything, but when I got home though, I smelled the faint scent of alcohol, I know I should have just gone straight to my room, but I didn't._

* * *

"Mom, I'm home!" Mason called out from the doorway of their small house that was only a few blocks away from the school, he stood there for a few seconds, when she didn't answer he shrugged and walked into the kitchen, little did he know he would regret it. "Mom?" He asked as he entered the doorway, while he was approaching he started to smell vodka, something that was unusual to be smelled in his house, when he entered the kitchen however, there sitting on the chair at the table was a drunk Tiffany Bolt, her blonde hair falling in front of her face as she looked up. "Hi my baby boy, how was the pet shop?" She asked, clearly extremely drunk.

"Mom, I was at school, and it was good, I met a new friend, her name is Barbara Gordon, she went to the school a few years back, and decided to come back and help out the teachers." Mason said as a smile worked itself onto his face. "I'm going to my room to do my homework, I'll be down in a bit to give you some crackers or some bread." He said as he started to leave the room, only to get grabbed from the wrist. "Why are you talking back to me?" Tiffany growled in a low and dangerous tone. "I wasn't!" Mason unknowingly screamed, this just caused the hold his mother had on his wrist to tighten, luckily his Dad had entered the house, causing her to let him go, allowing him to take hold of his wrist, it was clear that there would be a red mark there tomorrow, luckily Barbara had given him a bracelet, which unbeknownst to him was secretly a mini bat signal, that alerted her when he was in danger, she had given one to all of the students. "I'm going to my room." Mason hesitantly said as he picked up his backpack and walked out of the room, walking upstairs.

* * *

 _That was the day it all started to go wrong, I had stayed in my room until morning, I didn't think there would be a problem, until I came across her once again drunk, luckily she had fallen asleep._

* * *

"Morn-" Mason had began only to stop when he noticed the bottle next to the recliner in the living room, he remembered what happened last night, but it's still his mom, he still loved her and had to check on her. "Mom, you okay?" He asked, when he looked over the arm of the chair, his Mom was passed out, he took the blanket from the couch and draped it over her, and sat a bottle of Advil and a glass of water on the coffee table in the middle of the room. "Love you Mom." He whispered and kissed her forehead, after that he went to leave for school.

* * *

"I see you're wearing the bracelet I gave you." Barbara said as she jogged up to Mason, he turned around to where he was walking backwards, a small smile on his face. "Yeah, I am, I thought it looked cool, so I just decided to put it on today, think it goes with this?" He asked as he raised his hand to reveal the lightning bolt shaped ring. "My Great Grandfather had it designed, and now its a family treasure, the materials that were used to make it can't even be found anymore, so its a one of kind ring, and my father gave it to me for my birthday, said to 'Take good care of it'." Mason said as Barbara took his hand in hers to closely examine the ring in better light. "I think it looks good, reminds me of a certain red head and his best friend I know." She said smirking at the memory. "A lightning bolt and definitely go great together." She finished a small smile still glued to her features as she let go of his hand. "Well, I better let you get to class, don't want to ruin your attendance." She said as she shook her hand around in his hair, messing it up.

Mason shooed her away and fixed his hair as he walked to his classroom.

* * *

M'gann had been observing Mason from afar, after he entered the school, she flew forwards, stopping once she was in range of Barbara's phone conversation.

* * *

" _How's the Academy doing, any signs of the bomb Joker was going to release?_ " Dick asked through the phone. "Good, and no, there's no sign of the bomb, you sure he was going to release it here?" Barbara asked as she leaned against the corner, a few days prior Joker had sent the entire Bat Family a video detailing one of his latest plans, and that was that he was going to release a giant dosage of Joker venom in the form of a bomb on Gotham Academy, this provoked Dick and Barbara to respond, they both tried to reach Artemis to let her know about it, but she had been ignoring both of them. " _I'm sure, I tracked the chemical compound to the school, if you can't find any trace of it, then he probably hid it under the school._ " He said, it was true, he had Bruce help track it down, turns out it was a new compound, so it was harder to track. " _Knowing him he'd have Harley nearby, if you find her in the school then that means the bomb is there._ " He said, Barbara let out a confirming grunt before hanging up.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late Ms. Quinn." Mason said as he sat down at his desk. "Mason, I told ya all ta call me Harley" Harley said as she turned around from the desk she was sitting at. "I hope ya all finished tha' assignment I gave ya." Mason pulled out his text book and pulled out the paper and sat it onto the desk. "Hey, Sunburn I can't help but notice that ring on your finger, who'd you steal it from?" With that comment half the class burst into laughter, secretly Harley was gripping her giant mallet behind her desk, she may be a villain, but if there's one thing even she can't stand its bullying, she turned around and gave the kid who started the laughter a glare that would scare even the Batman. "Mista' Prescott, go ta the principal right now." She ordered as she gave a sympathetic look to Mason, he nodded telling her his thanks. "Now, back ta what we were doin'."

* * *

"Harley is here!" M'gann screamed, she didn't really care, because she knew that there wasn't a way for her to be heard from the people within the memory. "That means that the bomb is a real thing." She stated as she flew once again further into the memory.

* * *

 _Once the school day was over, I went home, luckily mom was sober, and her normal kind and loving self._

* * *

"I'm Ho-" Mason screamed from the door, only to get hit by the clear smell of one of his favorite meals, at least, that's what he thought it was, he walked into the room and surely enough a plate holding on it a Sloppy Joe. "Hey honey." Tiffany smiled as she sat down the plates for her and John. "How was school?" She asked as she took his bag and sat it over by the stairs, before taking a seat at the table.

"It was good, well..." He trailed off, unsure if he should tell her about the comment Prescott made before. "Well what?" She asked curiosity laced hidden within her voice. "I had a talk with Barbara today, I asked her about what she thought about my ring and the bracelet together, she said it reminded her of some red head and his best friend, do you know who she could've been talking about?" He asked, she raised her finger to and chin and started gently tapping it. "Well, five ten five years back, there had been the first Robin, and everybody who saw him swear they also always saw a blur of yellow and red rush by as well, i'm guessing she was talking about the now Nightwing and still current Kid Flash." Tiffany said as the door opened. "Hey Honey, how was work?" She asked, clearly pretending, but they didn't know that Mason knew that. "It was good, the boss had to let Clarice go today, apparently she messed up one to many coffees." He said, the rest of dinner the three of them just sat in silence and ate. "Well, I'm going to g get the reading assignment Harley gave us done, she said it was an E-book that she would have up for download." Mason said as he stood up and placed his plate in the sink, grabbing his bag and walking up to his room.

* * *

Once he was in his room he pulled out his laptop, and pulled up the book. "Huh...whats this?" He asked when he saw that the link led to a video, he clicked on it, oopening up the video called 'Announcement of the Joker'

* * *

 _In The Video_

* * *

It started out with the Joker's maniacal smile, when he backed up he saw Prescott lying on the floor, as if he had literally died of laughter. "What the he-" "Welcome to the show boys and girls, I hope you all noticed the kid in the background, now keep in mind that this is all filmed live, no editing, I am the real Joker, and that Prescott fellow...well...lets just say hes hit the hay forever." Mason's eyes widened, was he essentially saying that he killed him? "Now, in ten seconds this message will end, and in that time feel free to spend it as you will, because as soon as this video is over, a hidden bomb within your computers will go off and release a lethal dose of Joker venom, s-" "Kids, can ya'll hear me?" Mason heard Harley ask, "If ya'll can, this message is prolonging the countdown, please if any of ya'll can hear this, then throw tha' computer out the winda' right now!"

* * *

 _Back To Mason_

* * *

When he heard her say that he went right to it, he picks it u and runs to the window, opening it up and throwing the computer out, a few minutes later exploding, little did he know he activated the built in bat signal.

* * *

"Are you okay kid?" Batgirl asked, when she saw Mason nod. "Good." she said as she turned to her glove and pulled up the holocomputer to look at the casualties. "Half of Harley's class didn't receive the message...Dammit!" She screamed through gritted teeth as she pound her fist into her knee, this caused Mason to pale, had it only been his class that had been targeted? When Batgirl turned back, she saw the conflict clear on his features. "I know I shouldn't do this...but I'm going to anyways, if I do though, you can't tell anybody, promise?" She asked. "Promise." Mason confirmed, his jaw dropping as she pulled back her cowl.

"Barbara?" He asked, when he saw the red headed girl looking back at him. "Hey Mas, now you see why I gave you all that bracelet, it's like my bat signal." She stated, holding out the holocomputer, showing small parts of the city with blinking red dots. "Your the only person I've shown my identity to though." She said as she pulled her cowl back up over her head. "Just press the button on the side of it if you're ever in danger!" She screamed after she grappled to the next rooftop over.

* * *

"I think I should fast forward towards the end of the year, seeing as it seems that the first few months weren't bad." M'gann muttered, unaware of the shadowed figure watching her.

* * *

 **And there's the end of the first chapter, please leave a review and let me know how you liked it, and who you think the person watching her is.**


	2. Issue 2

**Welcome to Issue 2, I hope you don't mind me calling it issues, the way i'm going is that M'gann for the most part is seeing the memories like a comic book, but there are certain parts where she can actually enter the memory, like when she was able to over hear Babs' phone conversation.**

* * *

"Who's there?" M'gann asked into the distance behind her, ever since she fast forwarded a towards the end of the year, she had been having the strange feeling that she was being followed, and watched. _"What are you doing here?"_ A mysterious voice echoed out from the darkness surrounding her, as a large black and purple raven formed in front of her. "RAVEN!" M'gann screamed as she pulled her former black haired teammate into a hug, when she returned to Earth from the mission her uncle sent her on, she had been excited to return to Young Justice, **(This may or may not be a reference for her voice actress depending on if M'gann is in season 3 or not.)** upon her return she would be co-leader alongside Nightwing when she got back, imagine her hurt when she found out that it had been disbanded, and that Nightwing had for a while during her time away led a team called The Outsiders, eventually returning to the semi-solo hero life after giving leadership of that team back to Batman, when she had all but given up hope that the team would reunite someday she joined up with the Teen Titans.

"I asked...what are you doing here?" Raven asked as she pulled away from the hug, smoothing out her cloak. "Oh, right, well you see." When she said that, she rushed right into an explanation. "And that's why I'm here, how about you, why are you in Mason's mind?" She asked, Raven shyly turned away. "I'm here as a favor for Beast Boy, he said that thought there was something off about him, so he asked me if I could come in and do some searching around." Raven mumbled out, but the smile M'gann gained showed her that she heard her. "Well, I was getting a little lonely, how about we continue the search together?" She asked, even though she knew Raven would never say it, she knew that she actually liked to have company, which had been confirmed by the hesitant nod that Raven had given her. "Great, lets go, I'm heading into a private memory, so whatever you see in there you can't tell anybody about, not even Gar." M'gann stated, when she received another nod she placed her hand on the door and slowly opened it.

* * *

 _The year went by in a breeze, the abuse had began to get worse throughout it, but nothing I couldn't handle, at least until the starvation started._

* * *

"Mason honey, make sure to be home by nine for dinner okay?" Tiffany asked, when Mason nodded he raced out of the house, but not before putting on the Bat-Bracelet as he dubbed it, he had been headed for the apartment Barbara owned near the school, when he reached it he knocked on the door and was let in by her. "Mason, you got here quick, you sure you don't have super speed or something?" Barbara teased, it was true he at first the speed he had started going to get to the place surprised even him, he knew he was one of the fastest runners in the academy, and even the fastest swimmer, but he had never ran that fast, he wouldn't say he was running at the speed of sound, but it felt like he was inhumanly fast. "No, pretty sure I have no powers at all, why do you think I have you teaching me how to fight?" He teased back, as he playfully shoved his elbow into her shoulder.

"Well, I guess that's true-" She paused as she noticed the pop-up on her computer. "What the hell is this?" She asked herself as she pulled it up.

"Bydd Gotham yn ymosod yn fuad, bydd angen i bob un o bartneriaid Batman ddileu'r ymosodiad, pwy bynnag arall sy'n derbyn hyn, ewch allan o'r ddinas, what could that mean, I know its atlantean but what could it mean?"" Barbara muttered as she turned around to see Mason's widened eyes. "Mason, what's wrong?" She asked, placing her hand on his shoulder, he looked up at her, his eyes still widened. "I...I can read it." Barbara looked confused. "Of course, I can read it too but..." She trailed off when she noticed Mason's frustrated face. "No, I can _read_ it!" He screamed. "I can read it...like it's in English!" He screamed out once again. Barbara just grabbed him and pulled him out of the house and into her car, Mason looked over to her confused. "Where are we going?" He asked, she turned to him and and stared for a second. "To see my family." She said as she clicked the furthest button to her right, turning off the cloaking on her car, revealing a vehicle that looked eerily similar to the Bat-mobile.

* * *

"Batgirl did you get the message too?" Bruce asked as she sped into the Batcave. "Yeah, and I have a little surprise, knowing you, you might wanna pull up your cowl." For once the Dark Knight was confused as he pulled his cowl back over his head, as Damian pulled his hood over his head, doing his best to allow it to cover his eyes, And Stephanie pulled her mask up over her mouth, due to her hood already being over her head. "This, is Mason, and he says he understands it." She said as she brought Mason into the room. "He can?" Bruce asked, clearly a bit skeptical, which was rare.

 **Recognized:**

 **Nightwing B-01**

The Zeta in the cave called out, they all looked over to stare at Dick as he approached them. "Did you all-" He paused when he noticed Mason. "Who is this?" He asked, Barbara pulled him aside to explain. "Okay, B-girl told me you think you understand what the message said, well, let us in on it." Mason glared at him. "I don't think I can, I know I can." the coldness in his voice sent a small sense of fear down Dick's body, the only person who ever did that was Batman, and that was only ever when he was younger. "B...did you happen to teach him the Bat-glare or something?" He chuckled nervously turning to Bruce who simply shook his head, Barbara looked over to Nightwing in shock, because the glare had even scared Bruce, the one man who never gets scared. "Well then kid...you're like a natural bat, you don't happen to be an orphan do you?" Dick joked, laughing when he saw the glare bruce sent him. "B, everybody in the Bat Family knows you have a theme for us Robins, the only one that breaks that theme is this little pipsqueak here." Dick said reaching under the hood and ruffling Damian's hair, Mason looked confused at the question. "Never mind that, anyways, what did the message say?" Dick asked as he crouched down to meet Mason's eyes.

* * *

"Raven, what are you and Star going to do now, since you're both to old to stay within the Teen Titans?" M'gann asked suddenly as they were flying, Raven came to a stop, causing her to stop as well. "We...We haven't really thought about it, it's hard enough with us knowing we're the last of the core five, and Star doesn't really have any other knowledge of Earth, but she has been getting better at speaking English, not sure she wants to leave, I myself might just start a new branch." She said as M'gann saw her extremely pale skin gain a small pink tint. "You'll always be welcome to join our team, at least that way you won't have to feel alone." M'gann said as she gently sat her hand on Raven's shoulder. "And Starfire is welcome to join too." She added, this caused a small hidden smile to form on Raven's lips. "Thanks, we'll think about it." She said as she began flying through the memory once again.

* * *

"It read 'Gotham will be attacked soon, every one of Batman's partners will be needed to fend off the attack, whoever else receives this, please get out of the city.'." Mason translated, this caused everybody in the room to freeze up, everybody but Mason. "Whats wrong?" He asked, they all slowly turned to him. "That means we need _Red Hood_." they all answered in unison. Mason instantly paled. "You mean _the_ Red Hood, the one who goes around the city killing any criminal who just so happens to stare at him the wrong way?" Mason questioned, that was when Bruce went stomping out of the room.

"He gets lets just say touchy when Hoods brought up." Stephanie said as she ran after him, Dick sending a hesitant look at Barbara.

* * *

"What could possibly be bad enough to anger Batman?" M'gann questioned, turning towards Raven."You have any idea?" She asked, Raven slowly shook her head. "We both know Dick, if it was something important he wouldn't tell us unless it was imperative to the mission." She said, stopping suddenly. "You go with Mason, I'll follow Spoiler and see what that was about." She said, M'gann nodded as Ravenh flew out the door that the two ran out from.

* * *

"I can't stay long, if I don't get home soon i'll miss dinner." Mason said, letting out a small sigh when he saw Dick and Barbara nodding. "All I need is a small blood sample." Dick said as he pulled out a syringe. "It's just for me to figure out how you were able to read the message." He said as he brought the syringe to Mason's arm, once they were done withdrawing the blood sample they needed, Barbara drove him home. "You'll signal me if anything ever happens, alright?" She asked, Mason nodded as he got out of the car. _'They won't mind that I got back at ten...right?'_ Mason thought as he opened the door. "Mason honey, where were you?" Tiffany asked when she saw him walking into the kitchen. "I was at Barbara's and I lost track of time, I'm sorry." He said as he sat at the table. "Well, I guess for punishment you don't get to eat tonight, I can't take anything away since the only things you have are for school, and I know you'd find a way to bend the rules of being grounded." She said as she finished putting the leftover Spaghetti away. "Hopefully you remember to be home when I tell you to be Mason." She said as she walked out of the room, leaving Mason who was on the verge of tears and hungry, alone in the dark.

* * *

"Raven, what did you find out?" M'gann asked as they left the memory, Raven turned back and pulled her hood down. "Jason, the second Robin is Red Hood." She said as she opened the door to the next memory.

* * *

 **And there we have it, the end of the second issue, I hope you liked it, as well as the introduction of Raven into the story, and don't worry, the invite M'gann extended will be touched on later in The Rise of Young Syndicate**


End file.
